Dark Thorn
by k2think
Summary: After Zombizou's attack Juleka's mind can't escape her thoughts about her best friend Rose. What will she do and how will it turn out? Hope you enjoy reading this fan fiction.


Juleka's mind is racing as she remembers the attack earlier today, when her best friend Rose was under Zombizou's spell. The feelings she once repressed began to haunt her mind once again with just one kiss her thoughts were plaguing her "I didn't want to kiss that way! She is my best friend I can't feel this way about her! We are both girls! Why do I feel this way is there something wrong with me? What defines love and friendship? Will my family and friends accept me? I thought I locked all these thoughts and questions when Rose was with Prince Ali." Juleka is restlessly moving around her room at what she was thinking about as her mother hearing the commotion enters the room asking "What's wrong kiddo?" Juleka's tears are streaming down her face as she shouts "Mom, I think I'm broken! I just don't know what to think anymore," Juleka sobs uncontrollably on her bed. Her mom rushes over to her side softly embracing Juleka "Come dear tell your mother all about it because no one is truly broken. Now wipe away your tears as you tell your dear ol' mom about it." Juleka went over how her day went, that after her friend Rose was possessed gave her a kiss on the lips opening all the feelings she once tried to let go of. Juleka's mom embraces her again harder reassuring "It's okay dear! I will always accept and love you no matter who you love and thank you for sharing your feelings with me kiddo I know it was easy for ya," Anarka kisses Juleka's forehead. Juleka still weeping from her emotional outburst hears Luka enter in strumming his guitar while humming a soft tune to help his sister calm down. Her tears begin to lighten as Luka says "That's better sis. No more tears and I hope you aren't mad at me but I overheard your conversation with mom. I want you to know I too support you but what you really need to find out is how Rose feels about your feelings." Juleka wipes away her remaining tears as she responds "Thanks Luka! Thanks mom! Thank you both for listening to me but I'm still afraid if Rose will reject me. I don't want to lose my best friend!" Luka and Anarka give Juleka a hug then Anarka says "Even if Rose doesn't like you the way you do, I know she will still be your friend! Just tell her how you feel honestly and know your family will always be here for you!" Juleka felt lucky to have a family like hers but she knew she had a new day ahead of her so she gets ready for bed more confident now that she will tell Rose how she feels.

The next morning Juleka wakes up to her mom's cooking and gets out of bed to change out of her pajamas then she hears Luka next door strumming his guitar while singing " _Today is going to be wonderful day! So turn that sour frown into a lovely smile! While you figure out your thoughts on what to say. For you kept these feelings within you for a while! They've been gathered in your heart in a jumbled pile. Hoping one day they would reach! Spreading your love for around mile. Now let your feelings and emotions breach_!" Juleka left her room to hug her brother then they both join their mom at the table as she says "Morning my kiddos! Did ya have a good night's sleep? Your dear ol' mom made sure to include something a little extra for you jellybean for you have a big day today!" Juleka's face turns red hearing her childhood nickname her mom gave to her and she responds "Thanks mom but I think I'm a little too old for the jellybean name." Anarka laughs "My kids are never too old for such things now scamper both of you or you"ll be late for school!" They both grab their bags and they head out the door then towards school while Luka says "I know you have this sis! So go at her with all that you have and no matter the result she will still be by your side!" Juleka smiles at the remark responding "Thanks Luka! I don't know where I'd be today without your or mom's support," she hugs Luka parting ways in front of the school. Juleka enters the school spotting Rose talking to Ivan and Mylène, afraid to interrupt them she casually walks to their classroom waiting for the right opportunity to talk to Rose. The day goes on as normal until lunchtime where Juleka is sitting next to Rose without their other friends around so Juleka whispers "Rose I need to talk to you about something after school. Do you mind if we meet near the fountain at Place de la Concorde?" Rose nods her head and replies "Sure thing Juleka! I love going there, but why don't you tell me now? You know how I get when there's something you need to tell me!" Juleka smiles then says "You'll just have to wait until then. Sorry Rose," Rose's cheeks puff having to wait until after school.

School felt like it was dragging on forever for Rose anxious to hear what Juleka wants to say and then the final bell rings. Rose runs to her locker to grab her belongings and as she leaves the locker room she spots Juleka noticeably distraught speaking with Luka. Jumping to conclusions she was thinking it might be something about her family so she begins to mentally prepare herself for their conversation then she heads for Place de la Concorde. Rose sits down in front of the fountain ready for whatever may be troubling her best friend and after a few minutes of waiting she sights Juleka crossing the street waving towards her and Rose jumps up to wave back. They both sit down as Juleka gathers all her courage and upon speaking she asks "Rose, do remember anything about when you were possessed by Zombizou's spell yesterday?" Rose shakes her head no as she figures why Juleka was asking about her then responds "No, all that I remember last was being in the back of the bus with you and then everything became blank until Ladybug freed all of us." Juleka grows uneasy and nervously says "Well yesterday on the bus when you got possessed you k-kissed m-me on the l-lips yesterday!" Rose cheeks turn red at hearing what she has done then frantically replies "Ooooh! S-sorry about that Juleka I had no idea I did such a t-thing! At least we are friends so that kiss wouldn't count and mean anything between us." Juleka's expression grows furious as she raises her voice "NOTHING?! Not only did you kiss me yesterday, you also sent my mind into a whirlwind of emotions and feelings I once bottled up and you have the audacity to say it meant NOTHING to me!" Fearing at her friend's outburst Rose quietly utters "B-but we are j-just friends, a kiss between f-friends doesn't count." Juleka's fury then turns into sadness for her friend did not understand what she was trying to say and tears begin to stream down her cheeks Juleka then frantically picks up her bag and runs away with her last words being "I love you Rose!" Rose stands frozen at the words unsure what just happened and tries to recollect their conversation to find out what made Juleka act out the way she did.

Juleka sprints as fast as she can narrowly missing people throughout the sidewalk as she tries to make her way back home. Meanwhile in a distant place a certain villain senses her emotions keen to take them in his advantage. A butterfly lands onto Hawk Moth's hand as he proclaims "Ah, sweet young love it comes in many forms. She will make a perfect target for my akuma. Now fly away my little akuma and evilize her!" Juleka finds a vacant alleyway as her legs buckle from the stress of running then she slowly collapses onto the ground and weeps pulling out the rose she planned on giving to her friend. The butterfly lands onto the rose as Hawk Moth states "Dark Thorn, I am Hawk Moth! Your friend did not understand how you feel and nor will other people so let me give you the power to make them understand! In return though give me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Juleka's negative emotions took control as she places the rose in her hair and responds "I will make people understand my love! They will see that love needs no boundaries!" A dark light engulfs Juleka transforming her into the villain Dark Thorn as she seeks to prick people with her thorns causing them to fall in love with the first person they see no matter their gender. She launches onto the streets of Paris whipping her vines out to ensnare people pricking them with the dark thorns and upon their release they give chase to the first person they see proclaiming their love for them. Hawk Moth laughs at the mayhem "Good Dark Thorn! Make them see your vision of true love and lure out Ladybug and Cat Noir!" The onslaught continues as a news helicopter swoops in surveying the situation and Nadja Chamack reports "This live from the streets of Paris as another villain is terrorizing the citizens! It appears like she's throwing around vines and ensnaring the citizens making them give chase to innocent bystanders. We can only hope that our favorite superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir show up soon." Watching the news in her room Marinette rushes up onto her balcony transforming into Ladybug flinging her yo-yo in the air to the next building. Meanwhile Adrien watching his television then transforms into Cat Noir pouncing out of his window and twirling his staff descending down onto the streets.

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive on the scene when Cat Noir remarks "I'd hate for those thorns to get stuck into my paws but as long as your the first one I see nothing will change my lady!" Ladybug scoffs at the remark then several vines fly towards the heroes and they narrowly dodge the vines by jumping away and then Ladybug yells "You better pay attention kitty! If you continue spinning your yarn it won't be just your paws that will be covered in thorns!" The battle ensues as they continue to dodge vines as they try to get close to Dark Thorn so they can figure out where the akumatized item is. Rose still pondering her thoughts as she walks the streets of Paris then she hears a local store's television reporting the recent attack and she then shouts "JULEKA?!How can this happe?! I must see her now!" She begins to run towards her friend recognizing where Juleka was fighting is near where she lives and Rose hopes she can reason with her friend. Neither hero could get close enough to Dark Thorn but they found out that the rose in her hair is the item they need to destroy. Exhaustion starts to set in when Cat Noir suggests "Maybe we should use our powers my lady or otherwise she'll just tire us out." Ladybug agrees and throws her yo-yo into the air shouting "Lucky Charm!" The item that comes down is a picture frame hold a photo of Juleka and Rose together, upon looking at the surroundings Ladybug couldn't find anything use it with and with her distracted a vine sprung out from the ground, Cat Noir yells "Watch out Ladybug!" His words were too late as the vine pulls away from Ladybug they cause her to fall onto the ground. Cat Noir clutches Ladybug in his arms "No, not you! Please be alright Ladybug, I need you!" Ladybug's eyes open as she sees Cat Noir "Hey there kitty! Come give your bugaboo a big kiss," as she tries to force him to kiss. Cat Noir responds "This isn't the way the dynamic of our relationship should be! Come on Ladybug I know this isn't you, so snap out of it!" Ladybug grins giving chase playfully saying "Come here kitty, kitty! Come give your purrincess a kiss!" Fleeing at the new persona of Ladybug, Cat Noir remarks "So this is how Ladybug felt all those times!" Cat Noir dodges the incoming vines and Ladybug's advance trying to figure out a plan to save Ladybug but neither of them would give him enough time to think. Rose arrives on the scene observing Cat Noir struggling to evade Dark Thorn and the possessed Ladybug and she tries figures out what she could do to calm her friend then she spots a picture frame laying on the ground. Rose picks up the frame and views the photo of the pair then notices there is a small fold on the top right corner of the picture. Rose takes the photo out of the frame and the back reads " _My friend Rose, the day you helped brake my curse you also freed my heart for! Now I know that I truly love you Rose!_ \- Juleka." Upon reading the note Rose begins to realize that the kiss did really mean something to her friend and Juleka's words when she parted were not of love as a friend but love as in something more.

Rose held the photo tight as Cat Noir sees a vine heading in her direction. Cat Noir pounces towards Rose shouting "Watch out Rose!" Cat Noir grabs Rose in time as the vine pierces the street. They tumble over from the force of the impact and Cat Noir pants over his relentless dodging of Dark Thorn and Ladybug still trying to figure out a way to save the day. Upon seeing Rose in Cat Noir's arms Dark Thorn yells "Get away from MY ROSE! NOW!" Cat Noir ponders out loud "How do I get close enough to get that rose out of her hair? Come on Cat Noir you need to save your lady! Only if I had Ladybug's help." Rose gets up responding "Let me distract her! She won't touch be because I'm her friend! So watch for an opening Cat Noir." He replies "Even if she is your friend, she will still go after you just like she did before! It's just too dangerous!" Rose replies "She only went after me because she was trying to hit you with her thorns. I'm sure if you're far enough away she would not strike me! Even if she did as long as I keep my focus on her nothing about me will change! So please Cat Noir, trust me!" Ladybug swoops in during the conversation expressing disappointment "Silly kitty, you know you shouldn't purr around with other girls! Now come into my arms and give me some sugar!" Cat Noir flees as he leads Ladybug away waiting for Rose to distract Dark Thorn long enough for him to destroy the dark rose. Rose walks slowly towards Dark Thorn and the vines purposely try to avoid her then Rose shouts "Juleka, please stop! I know your true feelings about me now! I know I screwed up saying the kiss didn't mean anything to you and that I'm sorry for not noticing what you truly felt! So let me respond to your feeling properly, Juleka! The time we spent as friends were filled with many emotions but we went through them together and now I see each memory in a different way. It's true I've spent time with boys but those were feelings of admiration and it's true I thought of them as cute or handsome but I never found the love I was looking for. At the times I was confused or depressed you were always there by my side cheering me up. Maybe I too ignored my feelings, for I only saw the friendship between us oblivious to the emotions that were deep in my heart. Now when I think about our future, I can only see the happiness that awaits us! For even without these thorns I still will say, I love you Juleka!" Rose draws in close enough to embrace Dark Thorn, freezing her in place as Hawk Moth yells "What are you doing, Dark Thorn?! Push that brat away and get me the Miraculouses!" Dark Thorn reels from Hawk Moth's command while Rose grabs the dark rose out of Dark Thorn's hair yelling "Cat Noir! Now's your chance to end it!" Cat Noir views Rose tossing the flower into the air as he ties Ladybug to a chimney with her own yo-yo. Cat Noir then darts for the flower shouting "Cataclysm," grabbing it in midair and turning it into ash as the butterfly starts to flutter off into the evening sky. Ladybug still affected from the spell frees herself from her entanglement then ponces towards Cat Noir. Ladybug lands on top of Cat Noir as he pleads "Please Ladybug if you're in there, throw this picture frame into the air and return to the you that I love!" Fighting the weakened spell Ladybug grabs the picture frame throwing it into the air shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" The swirl of red light shoots out around Paris freeing the rest of the people from the spell and the damage to the city. Ladybug flings her yo-yo towards the akumatized butterfly saying "No more evil for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug catches it in midair and she then says "Bye-bye little butterfly!" Juleka now back to normal wonders what was happening when Rose embraces her and she begins to blush then asks "What's going on Rose?" Rose smiles as she goes over all the events of the day and that she now knows how Juleka true feelings. Juleka put her arms over her face as it was turning bright red then she nervously asks "S-so how d-do you feel about m-me Rose?" Rose gently put her hand on top of Juleka's as she timidly responds "I ignored my own feelings for too long looking for a love that wasn't there. When I was overlooking the one that was standing right next to me. Now that I know what my feelings are, I can say onto you that I love you Juleka!" Juleka smiles hearing Rose's confession while Ladybug and Cat Noir watch from afar at the blooming relationship they figure out they should give Juleka and Rose some privacy.


End file.
